


stupid toothbrush

by H4ETB1T



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3am talks, Crush, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hugging, Late night talks, M/M, Really just fluff, banginho, chan finally sleeps, chan is whipped, chan makes a love song rather, chan makes a song, chans studio, fluffy fluff, hand-holding, minchan, minho cooks ramen, or is it chans room, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4ETB1T/pseuds/H4ETB1T
Summary: “Hey, Minho,” Chan snaps his fingers in front of Minho's face. “You okay? I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable.”“No, no, it's fine, hyung,” Minho took a deep breath. Guess he's finally gonna admit this. “I like you too.”Chan's eyes widen. “What?”orMinho's new toothbrush won't work, so he finds Chan, aka Mr. Fix It, for help.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	stupid toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> contains some cursing n swearing heh thats all hope u like it?? this is all just fluff

The smell of the different spices and ingredients from the instant ramen immediately filled the whole dorm—it had a hint of green onion, some small chunks of meat (if they really were meat), and whatever the spicy flavoring was called. Flapping his left hand up and down, Minho took a little whiff of the meal he was cooking for himself. The aroma entered his nostrils quickly, making Minho crave for his meal more.

It was almost 2AM in the morning and Minho decided to cook ramen as he felt quite hungry. His senses just woke up at the middle of the night, when his stomach growled a bit, and of course, he couldn't just sleep his hunger away. So here he is now, stirring the noodles with a wooden spoon, waiting for it to finally be ready to eaten.

While he was eating ramen, he grabs the remote and turns their television on. As he continues to press the button on the remote, not knowing what to watch at this ungodly hour, vibrant colors flash into his eyes, and different sounds surround his ears.

 _Sports_? Nah.

 _An old movie from 2000_? Not today.

 _News_? He already watched awhile ago.

 _Oh, a series_! Well... Nope.

Minho just sighed as he shut their television down, leaving just a plain black screen in front of him. Everything then became quiet, making him only hear himself while he was slurping soup, and the ticking of the clock.

After eating, he washes the dishes and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Speaking of brushing his teeth, he bought a new toothbrush yesterday, and it wasn't just an ordinary toothbrush—it was an electric one! He thought that maybe an electric toothbrush would make it all better—he thought of it as a mini drill that cleans his teeth inside his mouth. He didn't use it awhile ago since he didn't want to yet, but now, he just felt like it.

He carefully opens the package of his new toothbrush. The toothbrush had a design which Minho absolutely adored—it had a cute little kitten on the middle (this made him want the electric toothbrush more). It was quite weird for him to feel this way, but he was excited, he wants to use the toothbrush more than ever right now. Smiling to himself, Minho pushes the small button on the middle where the kitten was also placed. He was waiting for something to happen, but...

Nothing happened.

He pushes it again, adding a little more pressure, because maybe he didn't push that hard enough.

Still, _nothing happened_.

Minho frowns, letting out a defeated sigh. _Well, that was an epic fail_. He couldn't wait to use it, but it just didn't work. Maybe it was broken or something? Should he bring it back to where he bought it? Can he _even_ bring it back?

Still contemplating on why his toothbrush wouldn't work at all, a bright idea pops into his head. _Right, Chan-hyung! He fixes everything! And he's probably still awake by now._

Bringing his toothbrush with him, Minho brings himself to Changbin and his Chan-hyung's room. He puts his fist together, placing his knuckles on the door, and he finally knocks. As he slowly opens the door, he saw Changbin heavily sleeping on his bed, snoring softly. His eyes roam around when he couldn't see Chan. _Where the hell is he?_

He types the words _SKZ Bang Chan Hyung_ on his contacts, and texts his hyung. Maybe he would answer.

**_Me:_ ** _Hyung? Where are you?_

Unfortunately, it has been a straight three minutes already but his hyung didn't answer. He tries calling Chan, but he still didn't answer, which made Minho worry.

He thinks of Chan's whereabouts whenever he wasn't in his room. Sometimes he would stay in their small living room, or probably go to his compact studio. _Right. His studio! He might be in there._

Minho is in his pajamas when he grabs his phone (still having a grip of his toothbrush in his other hand) and leaves their dorm. He just wishes that Chan is there, because if he isn't, he would freak out. He would be freaking out at 3AM.  
  
  


—  
  
  


When he arrived, he carefully knocks on the door, and slowly pushes the door open. He lets out a relieved sigh when he saw his hyung peacefully lying his head down on his forearms which were rested on the table in front of him. He is sure that Chan was sleeping. He is sound asleep. _Finally._

Trying his best not to make any sound, Minho occupies the chair that was beside his hyung, and places his toothbrush and his phone on the table. He didn't want to wake up his hyung at all, because now, Chan is finally sleeping and it was hard for him to fall asleep, which made Minho concerned. Minho always wanted their leader to sleep, because he has always seen Chan's hardwork, and he just wanted him to have a good rest.

It was quiet, and Minho couldn't do anything now but to just stare at his hyung's features. He starts from his hair which was fluffy, like _really fluffy_ , most especially when they're curled, even though it had experienced a _lot_ of hair dye and hair treatments. Then to his eyes... Minho could count his long eyelashes already, his nose that was big that he always wanted to boop, and his little freckles that were almost invisible. He finally took a moment to appreciate Chan's lips, _gosh_ , were they so plump and soft. Minho didn't really know why, but he personally thinks that his hyung is an epitome of ethereal.

He didn't just appreciate Chan's features, but did he also appreciate Chan's personality. Chan is also this good Samaritan guy—he is so humble, so kind-hearted, so pure, and everything nice. He is so talented. He is the best leader. He is a great person. He is so _unique_.

On top of that, he loves Chan's giggles. He loves his smiles, his dimples whenever he smiled, and his laughs whenever they're together, because Chan would always tell him that _he_ made _him_ smile and laugh.

Oh boy, did he feel special whenever Chan said that. Chan was so _perfect_. Minho smiles to himself.

_Wait, shit, hold up. Why is he smiling?_

Minho widens his eyes, and his heart starts to beat a little faster. He gulps, starting to get a little nervous, not knowing why. He starts to realize that he's been describing his hyung inside his head, and he has been making up thoughts for some time already.

He had a mini panic for awhile, when it struck him.

_Shit._

_Did he have a crush on his hyung?_

Minho shakes his head, and slaps his face a little. _No, no, Minho, no._ Maybe he just admires his hyung so much? But when you have a crush you admire someone, right? _No, wait.._ he just looks up to Chan as his inspiration! _Wait_.. isn't your crush your inspiration?

 _Fuck_.

He was _doomed_. Why the hell was he having sudden 3AM thoughts now? He wasn't even in his bed to think about this. He is seated on a chair, right next to his... his somewhat _crush_.

He isn't sure at all right now. He is currently panicking as all those thoughts and questions rushed inside his head. Come to think of it, perhaps sometimes he becomes flustered whenever Chan would become clingy, or when he would shiver whenever Chan's breath would hit his neck.... _shit. What on earth are you thinking right now, Lee Minho?_

Stupid toothbrush. He shouldn't have come here in the first place and think about all these thoughts if it wasn't for his damn electric toothbrush. He should've just used his old toothbrush instead. Stupid toothbrush. If it wasn't for the kitten design, Minho wouldn't even buy that toothbrush. Did he say _stupid toothbrush_?

A loud sound of an instrumental from a song blasts into the room, which made Minho snap back to reality. He panicked when his phone made the specific noise.

_** Alarm ** _  
_3:30 AM_  
_Is Chan-hyung sleeping now_

His eyes widens even more upon reading the label of his alarm. _Right_... he remembers that he would always wake up at 3:30 just to see if his hyung's sleeping already. This has always been his routine ever since he knew that Chan wouldn't even dare to sleep, even in their most tiring days. He would do this secretly, so that Chan wouldn't know and it wouldn't be awkward.

There was this one time when Chan was wide awake and Minho just barged inside their room without knocking. Minho just told him to not mind him, and Chan just agreed and went with whatever flow Minho had.

He stopped his alarm when he heard a little grunt coming from the person beside him. Chan slowly lifts his eyelids up, and lazily blinks twice when he sees Minho.

“Minho?” Chan's voice is hoarse, since he just woke up. “What are you doing here?”

Chan did some stretching when he rose his head, and scratches his eyes to get a clearer view. Minho, on the other hand, just looks at him while his heart was thumping fast.

“I.. I tried to find you..” Minho says in a very soft voice. “You weren't in your room, and you weren't answering your phone, so here I am.”

Chan giggles, which makes Minho's heart skip a beat. _Gosh_ , he really loved Chan's giggles. His eyes form into crescents, and his dimples are showing again. Chan reaches his left arm out to hold Minho's head, and ruffles Minho's brown locks. “Aw, that's so nice of you! Thank you, Min. Sorry if I didn't get to answer your texts and calls because my phone was on silent. But hey, you should be sleeping right now.”

“No, it's fine,” Minho replies. “I just ate. Sorry if I woke you up, my alarm went on.”

“It's okay, I got some good sleep already, and... you just ate?”

Minho nods in response.

“Is it 3AM?”

“3:32.”

“You ate at 3AM?” Shock was on Chan's face.

“2AM.”

“Woah.. haha, you should invite me everytime you eat early in the morning,” Chan says, his lips curved into a smile. “I'm usually awake, you know.”

Minho playfully rolls his eyes and lets out a snicker. “I know, hyung. I always check up on—oh.”

He didn't want Chan to know about his daily routine, so he cut himself off. It was really weird for him if Chan would have an idea of what he was doing.

“I know that you always check up on me every 3:30, Minho,” The corners of Chan's mouth goes up, and he lets out another giggle. “Thank you.”

“What? I do _not_ check up on you.” Minho strongly denies.

“You just literally told me seconds ago.”

“Psh, no, I did not say anything about checking up on you.”

“You did.”

“No, I didn't.”

Chan reaches his hand out again to pinch Minho's cheek, making Minho's heart flutter yet _again_. “Aish, you're so cute! But seriously, thank you for checking up on me, Min, but you should really need to catch those Zs.”

“ _You_ need to catch those Zs. I check up on you because I sleep, and you don't. I'm doing this for you, dummy,” Minho cups Chan's cheeks with the lightest touch he could give and he gently caresses Chan's cheeks with his thumbs. “And you're welcome.”

Chan grabs Minho's hands that were on his cheeks and puts it down. He intertwines Minho's hands with his, and Chan _smirks_. “Thank you so much, _baby_.”

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! This is your captain speaking! Red alert, red alert. Mayday, mayday. Shit's about to go down—_

“Hold my hands for a minute,” Chan adds. “My hands are cold.”

“Your hands _are_ cold,” Minho says, massaging Chan's hands a little and bringing it closer to his lips so that he could blow some warm and humid air. He puts Chan's hands together, rubbing it while still blowing air. “It's freezing in here, you might get sick. What are you even doing here? Why did you sleep here?”

Chan smiles at Minho's actions. “Oh, I just finished the song I was making.”

“ _Another_ song?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna hear it?” Chan recommends. “You're gonna be the first one to hear it.”

“Sure.”

Chan averted his gaze to his hands. “I kind of need my hands for a minute, just hold it later again.”

“Oh- uh, okay.” Minho released his grip.

As soon as Chan started playing the song, Minho put his full attention on listening to it. The melody of the song was harmonious—the strums of the guitar and the nice tunes of the piano was just good.

The lyrics?

It was different.

Chan would usually write songs about how he lives his daily life or something, or songs that are based on his experience, but this time, his song was different.

It was a love song.

“So,” Chan was kind of nervous, his fingers tapping on the table. “How was it?”

Minho smiles. “I loved it.”

“Thanks.” Chan smiles back.

“Are you in love or something?” Minho blurts out, leaving Chan surprised, just staring at him for a few seconds. “Don't look at me like that. You made a love song, hyung.”

“I think?” the other says. “He's just a crush.”

_Oh._

Man, guess Minho really likes this talented and heart-warming boy. He even stayed up all night just to make one whole song for his crush.

“ _Whaaaat_?” Minho's heart breaks a little, upon knowing that his so-called 'crush' has a crush, and it wasn't him. “A _he_?”

Chan nods. “Yeah, don't judge.”

“Who is it? Come on, tell me, hyung!”

“You don't wanna know...”

Minho was eager. “Come on? Pretty please? I'll hold your hand everyday if you tell me.”

“You'll hold my hand _and_ cuddle me in bed? _Everyday_?”

“W-What?” Minho stutters. “Hyung...”

“I'm not joking,” Chan says. He wants Minho to agree on this as if his life depended on it. “You're like... the warmest among all of us.”

Minho gulps, his cheeks starting to have a light shade of pink. _Don't do this to me, Bang Chan._ “Hah, _you're_ the warmest.”

“So, do you agree? I'll tell you! But you promise to keep this as a secret, alright?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“ _You_.”

“What?”

“You, Minho!”

“What the hell? I don't understand?”

Minho really didn't understand. Of course, he understood the words ‘you’ and ‘Minho’, but he couldn't seem to comprehend whatever Chan said right now. What does he mean by you? Did he mean that Minho is his crush? Oh, shoot.

“I have a crush on you, Minho,” Chan admits, scratching the back of his neck slightly to show his awkwardness. “I like you.”

_Bro???? Is this real????? Am I dreaming??? What the fuck???_

Minho couldn't even think properly right now. He was already _malfunctioning_. His cheeks started to fill up with heat—not only his cheeks, but his whole body is now starting to fill up with heat. If awhile ago his cheeks just had a light tint of pink, now, there were like two ripe tomatoes on the sides of his face.

“Hey, Minho,” Chan snaps his fingers in front of Minho's face. “You okay? I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it's fine, hyung,” Minho took a deep breath. Guess he's finally gonna admit this. “I like you too.”

Chan's eyes widen. “What?”

“I like you too.”

Chan clearly hears Minho's response, but he wants to hear it again. He playfully curved his hand over his ear, making an ‘I can't hear you’ sign. “You what?”

Minho rolls his eyes, crosses his arms and turns his back on his hyung. He stands up and leaves his chair, ready to go outside the door. “Nothing, I'm leaving.”

Chan chuckles. “Hey, wait!”

He throws his arms around Minho's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. Minho could feel Chan's breath on his neck and he trembles, feeling all so giddy. He could feel all those butterflies inside his stomach. His ears started to redden.

Chan tightens the hug, and whispers in Minho's ear. “My baby likes me back, huh?”

Minho wanted to explode. He couldn't breathe properly anymore as if his lungs couldn't function. If he can just magically disappear and go back to his room, maybe, _just maybe_ , maybe everything would be fine.

But no, this wasn't a dream. Chan has a crush on him and he has a crush on Chan. What the hell.

Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, his heart went crazy, and he really, really wanted to vanish. Sure, he wanted this, but he's panicking. Gay panicking to be specific.

“H-Hyung...” That was all that came out from his lips. He even stuttered.

“Are you mentally panicking?”

Minho sighs. “Y-Yes, oh my gosh.”

“Calm down, baby.”

Minho liked the endearment, but whenever he would hear it, his heart wanted to burst.

Chan slithers his arms away from Minho's waist. He giggles once more, a little bit louder this time. “There, now calm down, please.”

“Hyung, this is so embarassing,” Minho cries out. “How can you even say that you have a crush on me _just like that_?”

The older wanted to laugh at how Minho was acting right now. He was really panicking (and sweating), and he couldn't even look at him. “I don't know, maybe because I really want to tell you? And Minho, why won't you face me?”

“I'm so flustered, hyung, gosh.” Minho faces his hyung now, but he covers his face with his hands.

Chan hugs Minho once again, and strokes his back with his gentle touch. Minho shoves his head in Chan's chest.

“I'm so weird..” Minho mumbles.

“And I like your weird,” Chan answers immediately, now playing with Minho's hair. He curls his fingers around Minho's hair strands. “That's why I like you.”

Minho let out a muffled chuckle, and finally hugs his hyung back now. “Can you fix my toothbrush, hyung? I think it's broken.”

“Sure, later. But let's stay like this for a minute, Minho.”

“Let's stay like this for an hour.”

The clock almost struck four, and they were still there, hugging.

Maybe the toothbrush wasn't that stupid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 fanfic hope y'all liked it i think it sucks HAHAHSHAHS
> 
> i literally joined ao3 days ago n i wrote this to practice my writing skills heh
> 
> anyways, minchan rise


End file.
